Candy
by Queen of delights
Summary: Sebastian, mari "devouer" se balade une nuit de solitude et entre dans une boite de strip tease pour se detendre, seul probleme il n'a pas remarquer que se fut un jeune homme qui l'acceuillit et non une bimbo ciliconer. Voici ma nouvelle fic bon apetit !


Bonsoir mes tres cher lecteurs, voici une nouvelle fic comme bien souvent maintenent j'ose esperer qu'elle vous plairat mais j'ai une petite requette a vous soumetre. Je sais que j'ai un orthographe deplorable alors jevous pris arreter de laisser des commentaires pour me le faire remarquer car je le sais pertinament, merci et bonne lecture a tous.

Chapitre 1 : La rencontre.

Cela faisait maintenent 7 ans ue j'etait marier a ma tres charmente femme Hannah et je pense que je passait par se qu'on appel la crise des 7 ans justement. Apres 7 longues annees de mariage on se rend conte du temps passer avec l'autre et c'est plutot dure a encaisser. Surtout dans mon cas ou j'etait un homme plutot seduisent qui avait eu nombre d'amantes. Et une semaine apres notre anniversaire j'etait plutot deprimer. J'etait sortit avec Claude un bon ami a moi et avions buent jusqu'a ne plus pouvoir tenir debout tout seul. Mais au bout de quelques heures il a dut me laisser pour que sa femme ne le mete pas en pieces pour etre rentrer trop tard et puent l'alcool. Resultat je me suis retrouver seul a 2 heure du matin et sans but precit. Ma bien aimer etait a un seminere de bureau sur une ile paradisiaque, oui je sais c'est plutot rare que sa soit l'homme qui reste seul a la maison pendant que la femme travail. Mais je travaillais aussi, j'etait ce qu'on appel un majordome de luxe mais a temps parciele je tenais a ma liberter. Enfin tout sa pour dire que je m'ennuillais unpeu seul a la maison. Apres une heure d'immobiliter pour tenter de desouler je suis enfin sortit du bar pour flaner dans les rues mon costume legerement defait. J'ai airer pendant bien 20 minutes avant d'arriver devant se qui semblait etre un club de strip tease. J'ai peser le pour et le contre pendant encore une minutes avant d'entrer, j'aurais du me douter que ce n'etait pas une boite comme les autres quand un apolon en boxer moulent ma acceuillit a l'entree mais je pense que j'etait trop embrumer par l'alcool. J'ai commander une vodka au bar et je suis aller m'assoir a une petite table a l'ecart des autres hommes, je ne comprenais toujours pas pourquoi la plupart des clients present avaient un garcon ou un homme assis sur leur genoux, c'est que je n'avait jamais eu se genre de tendences. J'ais siroter mon vere en me demandent se que ma femme ressentirer si elle me voiller ici a cette table. Si elle serait furieuse triste ou juste dessu mais bon a cet instent je m'en ficher eperdument et c'est la que le spectacle a commencer. Des spots ont soudainement eclairer la scene et tout les clients du club se sont tourner vers la scene visiblement ravi, delaissent les hommes deja a leurs cotes.

« Hey, quesqui se passe la ? » ais-je demander a un serveur.

« Oh sa, c'est juste le strip tease du gars le plus demander du club, regardez bien il ne danse qu'une fois par mois. » ma t-il repondut avant de s'eloigner son plateau a la main en roulent les hanches.

« Le strip tease...du gars ? » et la j'ai realiser que je n'etait pas dans n'importe quel club de strip tease mais j'etait dans un club de strip tease...gay !

Je me suis tout de suite lever pour sortir mais j'ais etait comme...subjuguer par se qui se passait sur la scene. La, entre les rideaux cramoisi, un magnifique jeune homme. Ses yeux etait la couleur d'un ciel d'hiver, d'un bleu pale et froid mais son regard degageait une telle chaleur qu'un frisson parcourut tout mon corps. De fine meches blonde boraient son visage de porcelaine au levres ecarlate. Il passat une longue jambe pale a travers le rideaux provoquent un soupire de plaisire dans toute la salle et moi j'ai presque sentit mon coeur tomber dans ma poitrine. Qu'il etait beau.

Apres une minute de taquinerie il sortit d'entre les rideaux uniquement couvers par un eventaille de plumes noir et brillante.

« Bonsoir mes amours... » murmurat-il en papillonent de ses long cils noir.

Tout les hommes de la salle se mirent a siffler et a brailler son nom et moi j'etait toujours completement paraliser a quelques metres de la scene, les yeux grand ouverts et la bouche ouverte. Il se dehanchat sur les planches sa peau de nacre brillant sous la lumiere des projecteurs, attrapat la bare huiler au centre de la scene et enroulat l'une de ses jambe sublime autour. Il sourit devoilent un sourire seduisent avant de lacher son petit evantaille et faire le tour de la bare que j'enviais terriblement. Il se penchat en avant mettent en valeure son sublime...deriere et ses jambes de gazelle. Et la, son regard se plongeat dans le mien. Il me sourit et s'avanceat vers moi avant de se mettre a quatre pattes.

« Salut toi, je ne t'avais jamais vue avant » me susurat-il ses levres brillent a apeine un centimetre des mienes.

« je...je... » je me suis sentit terriblement riddicule incapable de dire quelque chose de coherent.

« Ha ha tu est adorable toi » dit-il en me caressent la joue. « C'est quoi ton petit nom a toi ? »

« Moi...moi c'est Sebast...Sebastian... »

Il eu un sourire absolument adorable avant de remonter sur la scene et de finir son numero en me jetent quelques regard discret et toride, j'ai etait catastropher de decouvrire une enorme bosse sur mon pantalon et j'ai presque courut m'assoir a ma table.

« Segneur mais quesqui me prend ! » Me suis-je exclamais en plongent mon visage dans mes mains.

Jamais au grand jamais resentit une telle chose devant...un garcon ! Jamais ! Meme pas devant Claude mon meilleur ami qui etait pourtent un homme terriblement seduisent. Je me sentais tres mal mais aussi tres bien. C'etait un sentiment tres etrange mais pourtent agreable. Mais j'etait quand meme furieu contre moi meme de ressentir queqlue chose d'aussi...contradictoir. Et, c'est la qu'il est arriver.

« Salut beau brun, je peut m'assoir ici ? » me lancat une voir douce au dessus de moi.

Je me suis redresser en une fraction de seconde pour voir le danceure debout devant moi, ne portent qu'un bustier en cuire noir et un boxer et des baresilles assortit.

« Je euh... »

Il sourit et s'assit sans mon accord.

« T'est pas un bavard toi » dit'il en posent une main fine au doights manucurer sur le haut de ma cuisse.

Je me suis crisper a la seconde et je n'ai pas oser le regarder.

« Je...non c'est juste que je ne suis pas habituer... »

« A quoi ? »

« Je ne suis pas...homosexuel.. »

Il levat un sourcil unpeu septique.

« Donc, tu n'est pas gay et...tu viens dans un club gay ? » ma t-il dit sur le ton du sarcasme.

« Je suis entrer ici par accident ! »

« Oh je comprend mieu » Il caressat le rebord de mon verre du bout des doigts avant de se retourner vers moi. « Mais je pense vous avoir taper dans l'oeil tout a l'heur non ? »

« Absolument pas ! » me suis-je exclamais en me redressat sur le fauteuille.

« Je ne suis pas homosexuel ! »

Il eu un petit rire adorable avant de m'embrasser le coin des levres. « Oui c'est sa cheri moi c'est Candy, mais si tu veu tu peut m'appeler Alois. »

« Alois ? »

« Oh c'est mon vrai nom, Candy c'est mon nom de scene. »

Je fit oui de la tete avant de regarder ailleurs les joues rouge. Ce garcon ne devait pas avoir plus de 15 ans et comme je l'avais repeter maintes et maintes fois je n'etais pas gay ! En tout cas, pas encore.

Il a pousser un long soupire avant de se coller contre moi.

« Si tu veu je passe sous la table et je te ...detend ? »

« Par...pardon ! » ais-je dit en m'etranglent presque.

« A voillons ne fait pas la petite vierge efaroucher, je suis sure qu'une petite pipe te fairat le plus grand bien ! »

Je n'ais pas eu le temps de hurler mon desaccord u'il etait deja sous la table, la tete entre mes jambes.

« Non ! je vous en pris pas sa ! » ais-je gemit en glissent mes doights entre ses meches soilleuse.

« Shuuuut mon cheri sinon je vais te faire mal 3 » a t-il murmurer en ouvrent ma braguette.

Je me suis mordut la levre pendant une seconde avant de prendre une grande inspiration et de me laisser aller, apres tout ce n'etait pas une petite gaterie qui aller me rendre gay. Si j'avais sus se que je sais aujourd hui je lui aurais fichut un coup de pied dans la fugure. Il me jetat un regard de brese avant de lecher tendrement le bout de mon membre deja a moitier dresser acause de son numero. J'ais serrer ma veste entre mes doigts pour ne pas gemir, oui je me sentait terriblement mal et aussi terriblement coupable par rapport a ma femme. Mais en meme temps c'etait vraiment tres agreable. Ces levres se baladaient sur mon membre le faisent gonfler encore jusqu'a se qu'il soit fierement dresser.

« Tu est vraiment enorme ! » dit-il me caressent les cuisses.

« Je vous en prit...ne me parlez pas comme sa... »

« Ok cheri. Je ne parle plus »

Et il continuat ses caresses bucales. Au bout d'environ 5 minutes ma respiration se hachat et mes mains se mirent tremblaient de plaisire entre ses meches blonde.

« Aaah.. »ais-je finit par gemir pour son plus grand plaisire.

« Et bien voila, je pensais que tu n'aimais pas »

Je l'ai ignorer et presque contre ma volonter j'ai ecarter unpeu plus les jambes inisiens un mouvement de vas et viens entre ses levres douces. Il a fermer les yeux et c'est laisser faire, acceptent avec delectation ma presence dans sa gorge.

J'etait comme hypnotiser par le mouvement et j'ai accelerer lui agripent les cheveux.

« Ah bon sang ! » ais-je marmoner en pillonent sa bouche.

Il fronssat les sourcils mais ouvrit unpeu plus sa bouche.

« Je...je vais... »

Soudain il rouvrit les yeux et me pris par les hanches pour m'enfoncer le plus profond possible. J'ai sentit comme une decharge electrique et j'ai joui dans la bouche.

« M..mon dieu..je...pardon je ne voulais pas.. » ais-je tenter de dire la respiration difficile.

Il se redressat un sourire au levres avant d'avaler a ma grande surprise.

« Mais non voillons » fit-il en s'essuillent la bouche « Se fut un veritable plaisire »

Tres gener par cette situation je me suis lever et j'ai refermer mon pantalon.

« Oh vous partez ? »

« Etbien...oui...je...comme je vous l'ais dit je ne suis pas gay. »

« Meme pas apres sa ! » c'est-il exclamait a genoux sous la table.

« Non desoler et...et en plus je suis marier. »

Il poussat un long soupire et sortit de sous la table avant de s'epouster.

« Bon, c'est domage. » il me tendit la main en attendent visiblement quelque chose.

J'ai pris une minute avant de comprendre qu'il demander un pour boir. J'ai lever les yeux aux ciel avant de lui donner 20 $.

« Merci. » Il cachat les billets dans son bustier avant de me tendre une carte.

« Quesque c'est ? »

« Ma carte cheri, je ne te crois pas quand tu me dit que sa ne ta rien fait, mon numero est a l'ariere. »

Il me fit un clin d'oeil avant de s'en retourner a ces clients.

Je suis rester planter au milieu du club pendant 10 minutes avant de reprendre mes esprits et de sortir. Je venait de me faire faire une pipe par un garcon et le pire c'etait que sa m'avait plus mais la j'etait unpeu trop fatiguer pour y penser. Je suis rentrer chez moi a moitier mort de fatigue et je me suis ecrouler sur mon lit la carte de Alois (Candy) a la main.

« Mouai... »ais-je marmoner avant de m'endormir.

Fin du premier chapitre !

J'espere qu'il vous a plus et le prochain ne devrait pas trop tarder.


End file.
